Sasuke and Naruto
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: A little something I had been working on before my scary writer's block kicked in. This was based on the art work in the icon for this story. All credit for the art goes to the person who made it, I have no idea who they are but it's brilliant. Itachi is in this ask is a good guy.


A/N: hey everyone this was just a quick little story inspired by the icon art. In this Sasuke and Itachi are not bad. There are some slight spoilers for Shippuuden but I wrote this over 3 years ago so it totally varies from the actual show.

* * *

It was barely three in the afternoon when the Hokage summoned Naruto to her office but already the sky was nearly pitch black from the ominous looking clouds and the air was heavy and oppressive from the heat. The younger blond ninja wore only a pair of lightweight shorts and a tee shirt rather than his usual orange jumpsuit, as it was his shirt was soaked through from his sweat. The heat he could handle but this humidity was killing him. Not to mention making Kyuubi annoyed as all get out. His resident demon hated the heat even more than he did and she had no problem voicing her dislike. Loudly.

" So are you gonna tell me why I'm here Granny or are you just gonna stare out the window all day?" Naruto finally demanded with a grin.

" BRAT! " Tsunade snarled and then sobered again. " I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto's grin faded. Truthfully he had had the same feeling. Maybe it was because he had finally started to merge with the Kyuubi or maybe it was because of his sage training, but whatever it was Naruto had been more in-tuned with nature lately and he could feel the danger coming just as well as Tsunade.

" I know. I've had a bad feeling for a while now. Something big is coming." Tsunade smiled slightly to herself. Her brat was growing up. He was astonishingly more aware of everything around him and had certainly improved his skills as a ninja in this last year and a half. Three months ago the blond haired blue eyed teen had made jounin, and two months ago had merged so much with the nine tails that he actually grew a tail of his own and Tsunade was certain that by the end of the month he would have at least two more.

It was quite a shock for the teen as well as the rest of the village when he had first grown the fuzzy red appendage. He also had two fuzzy fox ears poking out of his golden hair. Now his tail twitched nervously behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck where standing at attention. " Gaki, I want you to round up the old rookie nine plus Gai's team and their old sensei and meet back here in an hour. Something big is going to happen soon and I want to be prepared for it."

" You got it Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping out the window. Tsunade simply threw an empty sake bottle at his retreating back. It wasn't very difficult to find the old rookie nine, most were hanging out at the various training grounds and Gai- Sensei's team was practicing in the Hyuuga compound. The senseis were a little harder to find but Naruto managed it all within the time limit. When he entered the Hokage's office an hour later he wasn't too surprised to find the Kazekage there as well as his older sister. Naruto gave Gaara a quick hug, which the red head gingerly returned before Tsunade called order to the chaos of her office.

" I have brought you all here for a reason, though we don't have any solid information we believe that the Village will be attacked soon. Whether by Akatsuki or by another village, we can't be certain, however as some of you have already noticed there has been a great unrest lately and I can only conclude that if they attack, it will be soon. As such I am assigning all of you to sentry duty for the time being, except Sakura. I want you to make sure the hospital is completely stocked and all patients who aren't in need of a bed or are not in serious condition are transferred out to the clinic or sent home. I need you to get started right away. " Sakura nodded affirmative and quickly left. " I want Choji, Hinata and Ten-Ten to start taking the villagers into the catacombs. I don't want any chance of civilian hostages are we clear?"

" Hai, Tsunade-sama," the three quickly left to begin the evacuation.

" Gaara I want you and Temari to protect the South and East gates. Take the rest of team 8, Neji, and Rock Lee." Gaara and his group left quickly. " Kakashi, I want your Nin dogs patrolling the whole outside parameter, about 2 miles out. Notify me immediately if there is even the slightest hint of sinister chakra!" Kakashi sighed and jumped out the window. " Naruto, I want you to take the rest of this group and patrol the main north gate and the west gate. You're the loudest and the fastest should anything happen I want to know as soon as humanly possible! All right dismissed all of you, except you Naruto." The fifth Hokage waited until everyone else had left before sealing the room. " Naruto, I want you to know that should anything happen to me, you are to take my place as Hokage."

" Baa-chan?"

" I've already talked it over with the council and they have reluctantly agreed. I had hoped and I continue to hope that I shall have time to train you in your duties as Hokage, but well just incase I needed to tell you." The younger blond nodded gravely and hugged the older before jumping on the window sill.

" Be careful Baa-chan!" He called out before leaving.

" You too Gaki. You too." Tsunade continued to stare out the window as Konoha's " Crimson Flash" sped away. The boy was so much like his legendary father it was unnerving, he had earned the nickname Crimson Flash due to his enhanced speed from merging with Kyuubi and from his Sage training. When Naruto ran all you saw was the red streak of his tail, as he seemed to fly by. " SHIZUNE!" Said brunette came running into the room.

" Hai Tsunade-sama?"

" Round up what remaining ninja we have and split them between Gaara and Naruto's groups, then I want you to join Sakura at the clinic. Be ready for anything, I'm going to contact our allies in other countries and hopefully they'll be able to spare a few ninja."

" Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto paced the gate, keeping an eye out for enemy ninja and making sure that all the ninja under his command were ready. However his mind was only half on the upcoming battle, the other half was thinking of a certain raven haired teen. He was thinking of the last time he had seen Sasuke. It was rather brief, for the raven had left as soon as he had seen Naruto but in that short time Naruto could see that there was something wrong with his best friend. As if something weighed heavily on his mind and heart. Naruto had longed to go after his friend and demand answers but at the time he had been on a very important escort mission and couldn't dare risk it. As Naruto stood there waiting the skies opened up with a great clap of thunder and rain poured down from the Heavens.

Just as Naruto was about to turn around and make another pass lightning struck the ground, only this was no ordinary lightning. This lightning sounded like thousands of twittering birds. _Sasuke! _ Standing there bold was brass, back to back, was Sasuke and _**ITACHI **_ Uchiha! Only these Uchiha brothers didn't look like the ones Naruto knew, they were different. Both of them wore leather pants and zip up vests, though Sasuke's was black with silver and Itachi's was red and silver, neither vest met with the pants but Itachi's was shorter and Sasuke looked like his curse mark was tattooed over his body.(1)

" Dobe," Sasuke said in his husky rumbly voice," Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to escort us to Tsunade-sama?" Naruto's ear twitched back in annoyance but he said nothing as he turned on his heel and led the smirking brothers to the Hokage Tower. Itachi was well behaved and calmly walked beside the two old friends but Sasuke decided to be an annoying bastard and made it his goal to unsettle the blond as much as he could before they reached Tsunade. At first it was just a simple graze of fingers against Naruto's behind, so light that the blond wasn't entirely sure that he had even been touched, then it was a light pet to his tail. Naruto swung around and was going to yell at the Uchiha but Sasuke just smirked and said " Dobe." Naruto growled at him before turning back around, if he hadn't he would have seen Sasuke's smirk grow and Itachi rolling his eyes at his little brother with a small smile on his face. Two minutes later it was actually _Itachi_ who violated the blonde's personal space and touched Naruto's fuzzy ears. Naruto growled again and glared.

" Just seeing if they were as soft as they looked," Itachi explained serenely. Naruto huffed but nodded. He did not see that this statement caused the younger raven to glare viciously at the elder, however he was aware that seconds later Sasuke flung an arm around his shoulders and kept it there possessively for the rest of the journey. In truth the blond couldn't help but like this as he had long since admitted to himself that he loved Sasuke and every little touch sent a thrill of longing and want down his spine. By the time the three Nin made it to the top of the Tower Sasuke's arm had been transferred to Naruto's waist and occasionally his hand would graze the base of his tail and the top of his ass. Naruto knocked and got a come in, and Sasuke briefly let his, that's right Naruto was his dammit!, blond go so that they could walk through the door but the minute both past it the raven's arm was back around the blonde's waist.

" Gaki! What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade yelled jumping from her chair.

" Umm... yeah about that Baa-chan they just appeared and asked to talk to you," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. Tsunade glared at Sasuke's arm around her kid brother's waist, of course this didn't phase the youngest Uchiha in the slightest and he mildly glared back at the blonde medic.

" We have come to swear an allegiance," Itachi explained swiftly, " and to tell you why the Uchiha family was killed and by whom." That statement quickly took the wind out of Tsunade and she collapsed back into her chair.

" Explain then," she ordered softly.

" Nine and a half years ago I was given a mission by the council and a man named Madara Uchiha to kill all members of the Uchiha clan." Tsunade and Naruto both sucked in a breath of air. " It seems that the clan was plotting a coup to overthrow the members of the council knowing how corrupt they are. Madara just wanted everyone dead because he wanted to be the best Uchiha and he knew that while I could not best him at the time, with proper training Sasuke or another Uchiha child could. The mission was ranked ANBU level and I was to carry it out with in six months, first killing my best friend as to receive the powers of the Mangykyo Sharingan and then the rest of the clan.

They told me if I chose to ignore them then they would torture and kill Sasuke but if I obeyed them Sasuke would be allowed to live. Not long after the meeting I went to the Third for help but they had gotten to him as well, if he interfered then the child who housed the Kyuubi would be destroyed. The Third wanted to help but he could not let anything happen to Naruto, that would be disloyal to the Fourth for Sandime had promised the boy's father that his son would be cared for. So that left us trying to find the boy's godfather Jiraiya-sama, however we were unable to find him or yourself Tsunade-sama in time. I reluctantly carried out my mission for the sake of my younger brother and left him alive to seek his revenge on me. However a few months ago Sasuke and I met up and I told him the truth of what had happened all those years ago and my brother found it in his heart to forgive me. It seems that little Naru-chan," Naruto growled at this nickname and caused the brothers to smirk, " had taught my little brother the art of forgiveness." Tsunade sighed and chugged from her sake bottle.

" So now you have come back to what, get revenge then swear loyalty to the village?" This time it was Sasuke who spoke.

" Not quite. We do want revenge and we will have it, but we aren't swearing our loyalty to the village. We swear our loyalty to Naruto." Both blonds were dumbfounded but Sasuke continued. " If Naruto becomes Hokage we will gladly do any mission he gives to us, including protecting the village, but if Naruto doesn't become Hokage and leaves this village we will go with him. Whether or not he likes it. I once left Naruto and with him I left my heart and soul, that won't be happing again. He is mine now."

" Naruto gave me back my family and I will do anything to keep that and since Naruto will soon be family where he goes I go," Itachi stated firmly. Tsunade sighed in exasperation. Dealing with prissy and possessive Uchihas was not on her " fun things to do" list.

" All right, as of now the both of you are back on active duty. Until I say so you will report directly to Naruto or myself. Make no mistake this is entirely probationary and at anytime I can take you off of active duty and have you scrubbing toilets in the prison all day. Clear?"

" Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

" Uh-huh. Itachi I want you to join Naruto's group and Sas-"

" I'm not leaving my Dobe!" Sasuke glared intently at the Saninn, Tsunade glared back.

" Baa-chan," Naruto said softly. Tsunade sighed. She could never win against Naruto when he pulled the sweet act.

" Fine. Sasuke you go with Naruto and Itachi can be with Gaara. But Naruto, you'll have to go to Gaara and explain to him why there are now two 'S' class criminals here helping us, and you know how he feels about Sasuke, especially after what he did to you." Naruto's smile could have lit the whole village.

" Hai, Baa-chan!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him and his brother out of the office and towards the South gate where Gaara patrolled. The Kazekage saw them coming and would have attacked both brothers if Naruto hadn't gotten in the way of the sand headed straight towards them. The redhead glared at the two ravens, " Gaara-nii-chan," said red head snapped his gaze to Naruto. " Sasuke and 'Tachi are back! And guess what," Gaara sighed," 'Tachi-chan didn't want to kill the clan he was forced! And guess what else," Gaara raised one invisible eyebrow, " S'uke loves me!" That did it. Now there was no way Gaara would hurt the object of his " little brother's" affections. The Kazekage sighed once more and nodded in defeat.

" I take it that they are going to help us," He stated.

" Yup! Itachi-chan is gonna stay with you and Sas-koi is coming back with me."

" Very well." Naruto hugged Gaara and when the blonde's back was turned he death glared at the youngest Uchiha promising a very painful death if his precious little Naru wasn't taken care of. Sasuke nodded that he understood. When Naruto and his raven had left Gaara turned a mild glare to the one beside him. " If you're brother hurts mine there will be no place for him to hide and no stupid eye tricks that could possibly save him."

" Do not worry Kazekage-sama no harm will come to the little ball of sunshine. I can guarantee it," Itachi soothed.

" Hn." Gaara went pack to watching his post and the eldest Uchiha had to smirk. ' I hope you realize the amount of family your little Kitsune-chan comes with Otouto.'

" So," Sasuke drawled when it became apparent that Naruto wasn't about to start a conversation, " when did you get fuzzy?" Naruto had to smile at that.

" About two months ago. Tsunade baa-chan says that I'll probably have two more tails by the time the month is over."

" Why did you suddenly grow them in the first place?"

" Wow, are you feeling okay Sas? That was like two whole sentences in less then two minutes." Sasuke scowled darkly at the kitsune and Naruto laughed. " I guess you haven't changed that much after all. Baa-chan says that I've finally started to merge with Kyuubi and it was bound to happen sometime," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Why?"

" Huh? Why what?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes," Oh you mean why was it bound to happen?"

" Hn." Sasuke may have sounded bored but he was listening to his blond with rapt attention.

" Tsunade said it's because I kept getting stronger and then I had my Sage training and it opened up gateways inside of me so that Kyuubi's chakra could move around more. The training was really supposed to be able to help me keep better control over her so that she didn't try and take over but it seems as though she has finally started to like me, she calls me her kit, she's really getting tired of fighting me for control so she merged us. Of course that does mean that she can wrestle control away from me anytime she wants but she's promised me the only way she'd so it was if we were in serious danger and like I had passed out or something.

I don't mind the extra appendages since I get to use some of her powers too. Like I can't get caught in Genjutsu anymore and I got faster and stronger physically, you know like how Sakura and Granny are. Plus you know the quick healing deal I've always had. Oh and Tsunade and Sakura have been teaching me how to heal other people in the last few months. I'm nearly at Sakura's level since I've got a tone of chakra and almost perfect control and with the merger I learn things quicker. Plus Kyuu knows how to heal so she gives advice that even Tsunade baa-chan doesn't always know about!"

" You're demon is a girl?" Naruto laughed.

" After all I tell you that is what sticks out most? Yes Teme, my tenant is a female. At least that's the form she most prefers. It seems that while the tailed demons don't normally have a set sex they usually are a bit more one way or the other, it just depends. You follow?" Sasuke nodded. " And well since she's been inside me since I was a baby she was able to uh manipulate me body and the way it developed." Sasuke was most intrigued for Naruto was blushing quite a lot.

" In what way?"

" Um well," Naruto gave a nervous cough," she made it so that I could um have kids." Sasuke was confused until Naruto continued. " As in you and I could have kids if we ever got together."

" Ah, I see." While he didn't blush on the outside, inside Sasuke was turning as red as a tomato! Sure he thought of having sex with Naruto, all the time!, but this was different. Much more intimate. And then it hit Sasuke. " So you're saying that we could rebuild my clan together? No surrogates?"

" Uh yeah," Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. Sasuke's answering smile was brilliant. He stopped walking and grabbed Naruto by the waist.

" Well then, no time like the present," was the last thing Naruto heard before his world tilted sideways and spun around backwards for Sasuke had laid the world's greatest kiss on him! The kiss lasted for several minutes until, they were rather rudely interrupted by Shikamaru.

" Troublesome. If you guys continue like that you'll get fined for indecent exposure."

" What do you want Nara?" Sasuke growled. He really didn't appreciate being interrupted when he was busy with his blond.

" In case you guys had forgotten we're most likely gonna be attacked soon, so this might not be the best time or place for this." Sasuke frowned. He had forgotten about the battle! He looked at Naruto, he knew that he could never tell him not to fight but Sasuke wanted him away from danger for as long as possible!

" The answer is no Sasuke," Naruto said firmly. Sasuke grimaced, his blond knew him far too well even after all these years. Then he got a different idea. He'd have to be very careful since it seems that Naruto had grown to be extremely perceptive.

" Naruto," said blond shivered at the purr in his bastard's voice. He knew what the teme was suggesting and what he probably planned to do if he could. He didn't want to refuse Sasuke completely, he would be very very foolish to turn down what the raven was offering, so he just had to out maneuver him. He sent out his Sage chakra to get a feel for the enemy. They had time; nothing would be here for at least two hours. Sasuke watched Naruto very closely certain that he would have his way after the way the emotions played out on his face.

" Let's go bastard!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand and tore off in the direction of his new apartment.

" Dobe, where are you taking me? Your apartment is back the other way."

" Um yeah it burned down. I, uh accidentally set fire to the place." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " Okay so it might have been a little on purpose. The landlord had just pissed me off by claiming that if I wanted the toilet and sink fixed I should just go somewhere else cause he wasn't gonna fix something the demon touched, and well I got a little angry and at that time my control over my Sage training wasn't completely perfect yet. So when I glared at him after he shut the door it caught fire. Whole place went up like dynamite! Luckily we were the only two in the building at the time and I was able to get us both out. Anyway after the fire insurance money came through, they couldn't technically prove I did anything, I got my new place which is bigger and better." Sasuke chuckled. For all his new abilities and perceptiveness Naruto was still a klutz. He was rather glad that some things about his love had managed to stay the same. " Um, there is one thing that I need to get first Sas." Sasuke hadn't even noticed but they had stopped outside the hospital clinic.

" What do you need- OH! Um yeah sure. You want me to wait out here for you?"

" Nah Sakura would never let us hear the end of it if we both didn't come to her first. Don't worry she's over you, she started dating Lee and Gaara about four or five months ago."

" Both of them?"

" Yeah they're all together. She says it's the best thing to ever happen to her. She finally gave into Lee's advances but he had started to really like Gaara so they all sat down and talked about it and agreed that they all liked each other and decided to give a triad a try. So far they're really enjoying each other and she repeatedly tells me that the sex is great! Anyway she came up with a special birth control pill for the both of us and told me that she would give it to me when I was ready. It turns out that the hosts to the tail demons are very very fertile so the pill Sakura came up with works rather well but they still have to be careful, Sakura makes sure that Gaara always wears a condom just to make sure that they don't have kids yet since all it would take would be one time." By the time they reached Sakura, Sasuke was rather red in the face, there were just some things that he didn't need to know about his former teammate!

" It's good to have you back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug against her rather ample bosom. It seems she was more like Tsunade then he realized.

" Thank you Sakura," he said as he awkwardly patted her on the back. Naruto coughed and blushed before speaking.

" Sakura-nee-san, I uh need that pill you made for me."

" What pill would that be love?" She asked checking her clipboard before it hit her and she whirled around and looked back and forth between the two of them. " OH! _That_ pill! Sure Naruto here are several but are you sure that um there is enough time?" She asked as she handed him a rather large disk of little blue pills and gave Sasuke a box of condoms.

" Yeah no one will be here for almost two hours so we're good."

" Okay then, um have fun." Sakura gave an embarrassed little laugh. " Wait Naruto, can I talk to you privately for just a quick minute?" Sasuke smiled softly at his blond and left down the hall to give them a little privacy. " Are you gonna take the jutsu off?"

" You know Sakura-chan I think that I will. After all he says he loves me so if he truly does he won't care about it." Naruto gave his teammate/adopted sister a fierce hug and left with a cheery wave.

" You had better take care of him Uchiha or I will come after you!" Sakura growled to herself.

" So, what did Sakura want to talk to you about?" Sasuke asked as they walked up the stairs to Naruto's third story apartment. Naruto blushed and motioned to the apartment. There was no way he was going to talk about this outside in the bloody hallway! Sasuke just smiled slightly and nodded. " Okay Naru, I get it." The blond just smiled sweetly while the older boy took stock of the new place. It was a major improvement from Naruto's former place and Sasuke decided it could work for them if the blond chose not to move into the old Uchiha compound with him and Itachi. Naruto sat down on his bed, slightly nervous but oh so freaking happy that Sasuke was back and that he was sitting in Naruto's room on the bed next to him.

" Okay Teme, I did promise to fill you in first. Sakura was asking me if I was going to remove the jutsu that helps prevent me from getting pregnant. The pills and the condoms help but right now I have a jutsu on that basically makes me sterile. It's not permanent but it is there to protect me in case anything happens while I'm out on missions." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. " I know what you are thinking Sasuke and it never happened. I have never been attacked sexually by anyone. Except annoying bastards with wandering hands," he glared at said Teme next to him. " Anyways like I said before us Jinchuuriki are so fertile it's a necessary precaution. But I can take it off at anytime and we can just stick with the condoms and pills, and if I get pregnant then I get pregnant. I'm giving you the choice of whether I should take it off or not."

" Hn, Dobe. You sound like a girl," Sasuke teased. After he slid off the wall and onto the floor he chuckled. His Naruto still packed one hell of a punch. He'll need to remember that in the future.

"Ass," Naruto growled. " Well? What do you want me to do?"

" Naruto it's up to you. I'm all for you walking around the village swollen with my child. Believe me I'd like nothing better but are you ready for this? We are still technically just a pair of teenagers. We can wait a few years, get married first. Or we can say hell with it, and have them now. We are both ninja and our life expectancy is pretty low, so unless we both decide not to leave the village for a few years this might be our only chance." Sasuke climbed back onto the bed and took the blonde's hands in his own. " I want you to make the choice Naruto. I love you Dobe and I would follow you into the depths of Hell and back." Naruto stared at the raven-haired beauty in front of him for a moment before launching himself at Sasuke kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find.

"I love you too Sasuke! I'm taking this jutsu off and if I get pregnant, so what? We'll have Tsunade-baa-chan marry us and I can start my Hokage training and stay in the village. Maybe find someone for Itachi-nii." Sasuke smiled and watched as his blond made the proper hand signs to release the jutsu.

Once Naruto was done he tackled the raven once more and scooted back up the bed never once breaking the kiss they were locked in. Sasuke was in Heaven as his tongue wrestled with Naruto's. Hands made short work of both young men's shirts and soon Sasuke was trailing kisses down Naruto's chest. He made sure to pay close attention to the younger's nipples once he found that they were fairly sensitive. Naruto was panting and writhing beneath him when he abandoned his current task in favor of marking his Dobe's neck with several love bites.

" Ngh! Bastard get on with it!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke laughed deeply and took pity on the blond and freed him from his shorts. Naruto hissed slightly when his erection was exposed to the wet muggy air but lost his breath when Sasuke licked from base to tip before taking the head into his warm mouth. " GAH SASUKE!" Sasuke smirked around his mouthful giving a gentle hum before he began to bob his head up and down taking Naruto as far down as he could. He was rather rudely pulled up by his hair and would have voiced his annoyance if Naruto hadn't captured his lips in a blistering kiss. And these words were growled against his lips " Teme get on with it!" The youngest Uchiha smirked.

" Hn. Where is your lube Dobe?" Naruto blushed and Sasuke raised one dark eyebrow when he mumbled something into the raven's chest. " What was that Dobe? I don't speak moron."

" Teme! I said we don't need any. It's part of Kyuubi's messing with my body. When I'm aroused my body self-lubricates." By the time Naruto finished his sentence his face was flaming and Sasuke's mouth was hanging open in surprise. When Naruto chanced looking over at him the other boy's mouth was open slightly and there was a major glazed look in his eyes. " Teme, you okay?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. Sasuke snapped to attention and grabbed his hand. Placing a kiss to the appendage he slowly guided both their hands towards Naruto's entrance. Ever so slowly he took one of both their finger and gently rubbed them over the blonde's rim before they entered him. Sasuke let out a guttural groan when he found out that his lover was indeed very wet for him.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and being the bastard he was very slowly opened Naruto for what was to come. When he had four fingers moving comfortably inside he reluctantly removed them and looked to his lover. Naruto was a panting shuddering mess of goo. The raven smirked and grabbed one of the foil packets Sakura had given him earlier. Blue eyes met black as Naruto held his gaze before nodding once sharply. He was ready. Sasuke leaned down for a kiss and gently pushed inside of the other teen. Both boys groaned loudly when he bottomed out inside of Naruto.

Ever so slowly and torturously he pulled back out before he suddenly slammed back into the blue-eyed warrior beneath him. Oh yes! This was Heaven. Sasuke shifted his thrusts ever so slightly and smirked when the blond screamed his name in pleasure. The dark eye teen set a brutal pace making sure to hit the other's sweet spot with every thrust. By the time Sasuke reached for Naruto's neglected erection the blond was to far gone to do much of anything except pant out the other's name. Two strokes of his cock later and Naruto was coming, leaning up and sinking his teeth into the Uchiha's pale neck. Sasuke cried out in pain/pleasure and came along with his lover.

It was several minutes before the youngest Uchiha was able to pull out of his dobe. Naruto whimpered when he did. He quite liked the feeling of Sasuke's weight on top of him and his cock inside of him. Oh well he supposed he couldn't have everything.


End file.
